In general, there have been widely used treatment devices that remove color lesions, such as freckles, blemishes, and flecks, from the skin of a patient, remove hairs, and treat various kinds of skin diseases using light.
A skin treatment device using light radiates light of a single wavelength or mixed wavelengths to the skin of a patient to treat various kinds of skin diseases. For example, the skin treatment device radiates light of a specific wavelength to the skin of a patient to permanently remove hairs, to widen capillary vessels in the face, or to treat skin diseases including color diseases, such as flushing of the face, freckles, and flecks.
Light for treatment used to treat such skin diseases is output from a laser light source of a specific wavelength or a light emitting diode.
Technologies related to the present invention are disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. H09-084803, Korean Registered Patent No. 10-1244434, and Korean Patent Application Publication No. 10-2009-0059667.
A representative example of the light treatment device is a laser hair remover, which radiates laser to pores in the skin of a patient to burn the pores. Conventionally, a high-output laser beam having a large area is radiated in order to remove a large number of hairs within a short period of time.
In this type of hair removal using a laser, however, serious side effects, such as skin burns and spots, may be caused. In addition, this type of hair removal using a laser may not be used for all races having different skin colors, such as the black race and the white race.